This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. There is a relationship between dyspnea and fatigue, ability to perform unsupported upper arm activity, and ability to perform oral self-care in persons with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). This pilot study will determine the feasibility of selected measures proposed to test this hypothesis. Specific Aims: The specific aims of this pilot study are to (1) test study procedures for examining the metabolic and ventilatory demands of simulated, oral self-care in persons with COPD;(2) test study procedures for comparing manual toothbrush use to electric toothbrush use in terms of dyspnea and arm fatigue.